An Awkward Kind Of Forbidden
by Bloodthirsty221
Summary: Cheerleading sophomore Bella. Basketball player freshman Edward. She's struggling. He is too. They meet. He's hot. She's cute. He flirts like nobody's business. They like so many of the same things. Perfect. But wait! He has a girlfriend. Oh shit.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly open my eyes, wondering if I'll ever fall asleep. I've been lying here all night, trying to force myself into slumber. I glance at the clock. It says 5:30 AM. I guess I won't be able to rest.

Another sleepless night. Yay.

It's not as if I'm not tired. I am plenty tired. In between my flute lessons, homework, studying, cheer practices, and football games, I'm exhausted. And yet, I still can't fall asleep at night sometimes. I have no idea why, but it's coming to be a problem.

Anyway.

With a groan, I push myself out of the bed. Out of the warm, fuzzy blankets into the cold, harsh world. _Must dress quickly. Must not freeze to death._ I rapidly shed the PJ shorts and tanktop I was wearing, and hunt for something suitable to wear for school. _Let's see... dark jeans. Yes. Back to the Future t-shirt. Double yes. _As I throw everything on, I glance at the mirror. Wow. Not sleeping is good for my hair. I suppose that because I didn't move much last night, my hair decided that it would be good today.

_Makeup, makeup... I think that I have time for everything today._ I start the process. Eyeliner. Eyeshadow. Mascara. Blush. I step back and check my face for any obvious imperfections. My skin is pretty clear right now, so I didn't bother with foundation. Saved me time. Awesome.

I grab my backpack and my flute, and head out.

Now, when I say out, I don't mean _out. _My house is a duplex, kind of. It has two main floors. The bottom is the one that I stay in. It has a kitchen, three small bedrooms, and a bathroom. Then, the top floor is yet another kitchen, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. This is where my parents and brother stay. Pretty cool, right? I get a whole floor to myself However, to get to either one of the floors, you must go outside. They aren't connected from the inside. Which sucks when it's cold. Which is always. And my parents make me stay upstairs as much as possible, so it's not like I can live on the bottom floor by myself all the time.

I go upstairs, and head straight for the kitchen. Awww, Mom is up already. She even got my yogurt and granola out. How sweet. I hear snores coming from their bedroom. My father is still alseep. Good, I don't have to deal with him this morning. I quickly look at the clock. 6:35. Cool, I have time. I eat my yogurt as I watch my older brother, Emmett, practically sleepwalk out of his room.

"Dude, you have less than 20 minutes to get ready. Get your butt moving." He groans at that, and I laugh. Our school starts at 7:26 AM on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, because our school administrators love to torture people, especially teachers and students. We leave at 6:55 on those mornings because we have a carpool. It's kind of lame, because I don't really like the guy that comes with us, but it makes sense. And it's easier on his parents.

Emmett has just started eating his bagel when I finish brushing my teeth. I roll my eyes. I love him to pieces, but he really needs to get his shit together. I mean, he's a _senior_. It's September, school just started, but he's still in summer mode. He still sleeps in. He hasn't even thought about colleges yet. I'm pretty sure that I'm more worried about his future than he is.

I'm waiting at the door at 6:54. If he's not here in 30 seconds, I swear...

"I'm here! I'm here! He comes barreling through the halls, making me laugh. Emmett is a pretty big guy. He's actually a really big guy. 6'3" and still growing. And he did/does do martial arts. With the working out he's been doing lately, he's pretty... well, big. However, he's not very well adjusted to his size. He still thinks that he's a lot smaller than he actually is.

Eric is outside, waiting for us. He's our carpool. We jump into Emmett's car, and we drive to school.

It's still dark out. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

1st Period: World History.

We're learning about the French Revolution. Fun stuff, but not at 7:30 in the morning.

2nd period: Spanish.

Hola. No me gusta.

3rd period. Algebra 2.

GROAN. My teacher sucks.

4th period. Chamber music.

Not so bad. I like playing the flute.

5th period. English.

Oh, you want us to write 3 poems? And an essay? And read this book? And study for 2 tests? No problem.

Lunch.

Saved. I meet Alice and Jasper at our usual spot, right next to the windows in the cafeteria. Alice is small, petite, thin, and perfect. She's sophisticated but cool with her spiky, jet black hair. She and I have been friends since middle school. We both transferred to this school district last year, so we didn't know anyone. Cheerleading changed that, but we're still mostly loners. Then, last year in math class, I met Jasper. Jasper is a sophomore now, like us. He has honey blond hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a southern accent, which is pretty cool. His dad is in the military, which means that they move a lot. I think that's why he has the accent, but I've never asked.

So Jasper and I talked a lot during math. A LOT. And one day, I invited him to sit with me at lunch. He agreed. Lunch time came. He saw Alice. You know what happens next.

Except, plot twist: They both like eachother. They both refuse to tell eachother. It's honestly just so ridiculous. I don't understand why they do this to eachother. HAPPINESS IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT, PEOPLE. Anyway.

So, we've been sitting together ever since. They still haven't admitted their feelings to eachother. It's painful.

I'm eating my sandwich, watching them awkwardly interact, when I see Jasper wave to someone outside. I glance over and almost drop my food. Waving back at Jasper is a _god_. His face looks kind of young and innocent, but it's still angular and sexy. He has a sort of crooked, _boyish grin on his face, showing off perfectly white teeth. He has messy, reddish brown hair _that makes it look like he just rolled out of bed. Somehow, it's a good look. A_ very _good look. He's wearing a t-shirt that shows off his muscles in ways that I can't describe.

He's wearing basketball shorts that show off his calf muscles. _Wow. His calves._ Most guys at my high school are unbelievably skinny, and have toothpick legs. But not this guy. God, who is he?

"_Jasper! Who is he?"_ I hiss.

"Oh, that's Edward. He's a freshman in my math class. He's actually really cool. We just spent all of last period talking about music."

Interesting. A freshman.

I watch as he walks away, surrounded by friends. He's popular. Of course.

The bell rings, and it's time for 6th period. Biology.

Whoopee. Well, at least I have Jasper in this class.

As I get all of my stuff out for the class, I hear the smoothest voice ever.

"Hey, Jasper! I got my schedule fixed and everything. So I'm in your class now!"

I look up, trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice, and my eyes fall on Edward.

He's in our class now? Awesome. Because I can totally handle another distraction in this class. _Not._

Whatever. I can handle this. I glance up again, and I see Jasper motioning for me to go over. Uh oh.

With a sigh, I put down my thing and walk over anyway. I mean, it can't hurt, right?

"Hey, you must be Bella." He looks at me with the brightest green eyes that I've ever seen. They shine with honesty and innocence. And the way his voice sounded saying my name... Oh my.

"Yeah, I am. And you are...?" I ask, pretending that I didn't know.

"Oh! I'm Edward." he says, surprised that I didn't know who he is. He's one of _those_ people. "It's really nice to meet you." His sincerity startles me a bit. I could see in his beautiful, expressive eyes that he really means it.

"Um... Nice to meet you too." I mumble. I can feel my face burning and I'm sure that it is as red as a tomato. _Why must I always blush so easily?_

He looks at me for a second more, then turns away and starts to talk to Jasper again. I must have weirded him out already. _Way to go, Bella!_

I sit back in my seat as the bell rings. Class has started.

Through the whole period, I can't help but keep glancing at Edward. And almost everytime, he's glances back. It's like he can feel me looking at him, which would be bad, because he is so nice to look at.

Once the bell that signals the end of class rings, I grab my bag and rush out of class. However, I'm stopped by someone calling my name.

I turn around. "Yes, Edward?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk much before. Let me walk you to your next class?"

I'm so stunned by his offer that my mouth is having trouble forming words.

"Uh... S-sure. That w-would be c-cool." I stutter.

"Let's go, then." He grins that adorable, boyish grin. "Where to, milady?"

"The band room. I have wind ensemble."

"Wait, really?" He whips out a small paper from his pocket. He quickly scans it, then exclaims, "Awesome! I have wind ensemble next period too!"

I smile back at him, and we start to walk. We don't say anything for a few seconds. I can't stand the silence.

"What instrument do you play?" I blurt.

"Trumpet." He looks over at me with an eyebrow raised. "What about you? Jasper told me that you're a cheerleader, but he didn't tell me that you play anything."

"I play the flute." I look down, embarassed. Most people think that flutists are snobbish. I hope he's not one of them.

"That's cool." He says. "I love the sound of the flute in Irish music."

Wow. Irish music? Did he say _Irish_? That's random.

As we approach the band room, he rushes toward it to get there first. I fully expected him to brag about beating me there, but he doesn't. Instead, he opens it wide and gestures with his arm for me to enter first.

"After you." he says with a wink.

*swoon* Oh, dear.

**As always, please review! I hope that you guys are enjoying so far! Please, PM me or leave me reviews with ideas that you have or things that you want to see happen. Everything helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

God, he plays the trumpet. Oh well. Better than Mike. I hate trumpet players, because they usually are arrogant, but I dated Mike and he wasn't so bad. Mike was actually a very good boyfriend. I can't believe that I let Jacob get in the way of that relationship.

At least Edward isn't a violin player, like Jake. Although Edward would look a lot better holding a delicate violin than Jake does, with his huge arms and hands. Oh god, what if they're friends? I don't think I'd be able to take it if they knew eachother. My life is so screwed up.

_Yeah, screwing is what got you in the mess in the first place_.

As if I needed reminding, Brain. Thank you.

I still can't believe my first time was with...

Ugh.

Anyway.

The whole period, I watch Edward's powerful looking fingers push the three keys of his trumpet down. Ugh, I'm such a sick person. I need help. He's so sexy in his own way. It's really worrying. I might actually have trouble in my classes this year.

Wait a minute. _He keeps looking over here. At me. _

What if he can feel me staring at him? Because I have been for the entire class. Can't this day just end already?

Once the bell rings, he makes his way over to me.

"Hey."

"Edward! Hi."

"I, uh, really like your Hogwarts shirt. You like Harry Potter?"

Oh my goodness. Did he just ask if _I_ like Harry Potter?

"Only of course! I've been obsessed with the series for years."

*intense discussion about HP for the next 15 minutes*

"Well, that was really fun. We should do that again sometime." He says as he winks. *swoon*

"Yeah, definitely. See you tomorrow!" I quickly leave to eliminate awkwardness. Emmett is out the door anyway, and he's my ride home.

Wow. I can't believe he likes Harry Potter. And he _really_ likes it. He knows almost as much about it as I do.

_Gotta find his instagram._

There it is, edwardcullen620. Wow, he's been places. He's been all over Europe. I'm so jealous. There's a picture of him at an archery place in Ireland, at the Eiffel Tower, and OH MY GOSH. HE IS IN FRONT OF HOGWARTS.

I hate him.

He's definitely an option, though. I mean, funny, friendly, intelligent, hot, passionate about at least one good thing. What else can a girl ask for? There is pretty much nothing wrong with him.

Gotta look good tomorrow.


End file.
